Shinchaku
by Reii Harumi
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, kelas 2 Kageki High School. Uchiha Sasuke , kelas 1 Kageki High School. Bertemu karena sesuatu yang tidak terduga, dan tanpa mereka ketahui mereka memiliki persamaan. "Apa yang seperti itu di sebut cinta? Ku rasa bukan, kau hanya menyukaiku dalam imajinasimu." / Ia bilang bukan cinta? Lalu cinta itu apa!/Twoshoot,WarnInside,FemSasu!


Seorang gadis cantik berambut _dark blue_ panjang tengah asik memandangi sosok _senpai_ yang ia sukai. Akasuna Sasori, siswa kelas 2 di Kageki High School.

"_Ne ne_, Sasu-chan. Kau tidak segera menyatakan cinta padanya? Bisa-bisa sudah diambil orang loh." Ujar sahabat baik si gadis cantik itu, Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke –nama gadis cantik itu- sedikit tersipu, "Mungkin saat pulang sekolah nanti, Ino."

"Semangat Sasu!" Ujar riang Ino senyum manisnya.

**. . . **

Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis cantik dan anggun. Walau kadang ia angkuh dan menjengkelkan, sebenarnya ia sosok yang sedikit pemalu. Sasuke telah jatuh cinta dengan _senpai_ sekaligus tetangganya sendiri. Ia sendiri masuk ke Kageki High School karena Sasori bersekolah di sana. Dan pada hari ini ia bertekad untuk menyatakan cintanya.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kemari, Sasu?" Ujar pemuda dengan suara _bass_nya, Sasori.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Berkat bantuan Saso-nii, aku bisa satu sekolah denganmu." Ujar Sasuke lancar walau dalam hatinya ia gugup sekali.

Sasori mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sasuke,"Ini juga berkat usahamu yang pantang menyerah."

"Ano…Saso-nii, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sasori mengangkat salahsatu alisnya,"Apa itu?"

Kepala Sasuke sedikit menunduk dengan jemari-jemari tangannya saling bertautan di depan dada,"A-aku suka sama Saso-nii!"

Sasori tersentak kaget sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecut,"Terima kasih kau telah memiliki perasaan itu padaku. Tapi… maaf, aku sudah punya pacar." Ujar Sasori pelan.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dengan bola mata hitamnya melebar. Hatinya langsung tersakiti. Ia ditolak oleh cinta pertamanya sendiri.

"A-ah… maaf, aku tidak tahu." Ujar Sasuke tenang, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Tapi sejujurnya aku sudah tahu perasaanmu."Ujar Sasori secara tiba-tiba.

"Dari tatapan matamu yang selalu berbinar. Aku yakin kau pasti memandangku terlampau jauh."Ujar Sasori yang semakin membuat Sasuke sakit hati.

"Apa yang seperti itu di sebut cinta? Ku rasa bukan, kau hanya menyukaiku dalam imajinasimu." Dan setelah Sasori mengatakan itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sasori dengan sebulir air mata yang turun dari bola mata hitamnya.

**. . .**

SHINCHAKU

Disclamier : Naruto milik MK-sensei

Pairing : Naruto_**Fem**_Sasuke

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, School Life

Warn! Switch, typo(s), rambut Naruto gak sejabrik di anime cuma acak-acak biasa, DLDR, NarufemSasu pertama, Twoshoot Warn!

**. . . **

Here we go !

**. . . **

Sudah setengah tahun terlewati, luka di hati Sasuke masih terasa. Tadi pagi ia bertemu dengan Sasori tengah asik bercanda dengan pacarnya, Katsugi Deidara. Entah berapa kali ia mencoba melupakan, namun perkataan Sasori terlalu menyakitkan. Ia bilang bukan cinta? Lalu cinta itu apa?! Itulah hal yang selalu berputar di otaknya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke menutup diri. Ia tidak seceria dulu dan dingin kepada siapapun, bahkan sekalipun kepada Ino yang notabene sahabatnya. Sasuke selalu datang ke ruangan audio yang sudah tidak terpakai. Ia merasa nyaman berada di ruangan yang tertutup tirai tebal, seolah ia bisa menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasa.

GREEK

Sasuke menoleh dan segera bersembunyi di samping meja di dekatnya. Ia merasa aneh, mengapa ada yang datang ke ruangan ini? Padahal sudah tidak terpakai. Sasuke mengintip untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dugaan Sasuke adalah yang datang seorang pemuda namun Sasuke tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karena gelap.

"Oi, siapa di sana?" Ujar kencang pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke yang merasa sudah ketangkap basah, menampakkan dirinya di depan pemuda tersebut.

"Haah… syukurlah. Ku pikir aku melihat hantu." Ujar pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Oi, gadis. Kau habis nangis ya?" Tanya pemuda yang membuat wajah Sasuke memerah, antara menahan malu dan kesal.

"Kenapa? Habis di tolak cowok?"

Oke, sekarang Sasuke benci kepada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Apa ia tidak bisa baca situasi?! Dan lagi warna rambut pirangnya yang norak serta apa-apaan dia menjepit poninya begitu. Selera yang jelek.

"Ah, sepertinya aku benar ya?" Ujar pemuda itu dengan santainya.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal,"Ya, kau benar. Kau bebas melakukan apapun, mengejekku pun boleh." Ujar Sasuke ketus.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkah melewati Sasuke dan pemuda itu langsung menyibak tirai tebal yang menutupi ruangan audio itu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau, silau tahu!" Ujar kesal Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat pelan bahunya dan segera mendudukkan diri seraya mengeluarkan kamera dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau… suka memotret?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Sangat." Ujar singkat pemuda itu yang asik membersihkan lensa kamera.

"Aku ke sini karena aku berpikir _view_ di sini bagus. Dan ternyata memang benar." Ujar pemuda itu sambil beringsut berdiri menuju jendela.

"Memang apa bagusnya dari sini?" Ujar Sasuke, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah. Kau lihat saja sendiri." Ujar pemuda itu.

Sasuke perlahan mendekat dan ketika melihat pemandangan dari jendela tersebut, bola matanya sedikit melebar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini ada pemandangan senja yang cantik bila melihat dari sini. Ketika asik melihat, kepala pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hei, indah bukan?" Ujar pemuda tersebut dengan senyumannya.

Entah kepala Sasuke yang _error_ atau matanya yang bermasalah, ia melihat pemuda tersebut sangat tampan.

"Dengan di sinari cahaya senja dan aku mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus, aku pasti terlihat bersinar-sinar ya?" Ujar pemuda tersebut narsis.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ahahaha… Kau tahu pemandangan seperti ini harus di abadi – Ah _matte yo_!" Ujar pemuda tersebut yang dengan segera membuka tas miliknya.

"_Shimatta_! Persediaan filmku habis!" Ujar heboh pemuda berambut norak itu.

Dan pemuda tersebut langsung pergi tanpa bilang apapun kepada Sasuke.

"Dasar cowok aneh." Umpat Sasuke.

Sesaat Sasuke melirik ke bawah, ia menemukan sebuah jepit bergambar bunga matahari.

"Yang benar saja ia memakai ini?" Ucap heran Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukkan jepit itu ke kantung roknya dan melangkah keluar, ia melirik sejenak ke arah jendela.

'_Apa sebenarnya ia mencoba menghiburku ?' _

**. . . **

"Sasori – _senpai_."

Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu setelah mengucapkan nama orang yang sulit ia lupakan.

"Ah, jadi kau yang namanya Sasuke." Ujar lembut seorang gadis dibelakang tubuh Sasori.

"_Hajimemashite, atashi namae wa _Katsugi Deidara, teman sekelas Sasori." Ujar gadis itu memperkenalkan diri,

"Uchiha Sasuke. _Yoroshiku_, Dei-_senpai_." Ujar Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau manis. Sasori sering bercerita tentangmu. Ia bilang sudah menganggapmu sebagai seorang adik sendiri." Ujar Deidara dengan senyum manisnya.

Hati Sasuke kembali sakit. '_Jadi… selama ini aku hanya dianggap seorang adik ?'_

"A- aku juga senang dengan Sasori-_senpai._ Sudah seperti kakak sendiri." Ujar Sasuke seolah tidak ada beban.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami duluan, Sasu-chan." Pamit Deidara.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya berganti menjadi wajah dingin yang selama ini menjadi topeng barunya. Ketika ia akan kembali, ia melihat pemuda yang kemarin ia temui dan yang lebih parahnya, pemuda itu masih membawa tas.

'_D-dia membolos?' _

Sasuke memperhatikan semua gerak gerik pemuda pirang tersebut yang berlari kesana kemari seperti anak anjing dengan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya.

"_Ne,_ Sasu… ayo kita segera kembali. Bel masuk akan segera berbunyi." Ujar Ino.

"_Gomen_, Ino. Kau duluan saja." Ujar Sasuke yang segera pergi tidak memperdulikan teriakkan Ino yang memanggil namanya.

. . .

"Ah, gadis yang bersedih di ruangan pengap itu ya?" Ujar pemuda tersebut dari atas pohon.

Sebuah kedutan muncul di dahi Sasuke, "Terima kasih telah ingat padaku."

"Ini." Ujar Sasuke ketus , "Boleh saja melakukan hobi, tapi jangan sampai membolos." Ujar Sasuke yang tengah meyerahkan jepit milik pemuda itu.

"Dan terima kasih … kemarin kau sudah mau menemaniku walau sebentar." Lanjut Sasuke.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum ,"Sama-sama, Sasuke."

"Eh ?"

Dan tanpa diduga, pemuda tersebut menarik lengan Sasuke untuk menaikki pohon dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kelas 2." Ujar pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum lebar.

Naruto mengambil jepitnya dan menyelipkannya diantara poni pirangnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Sudahlah, jangan mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil. Sekarang kau lihatlah ke arah langit." Ujar Naruto sambil menyentil pelan dahi Sasuke.

"Silau." Ujar pelan Sasuke yang menyipitkan matanya walau sudah dihalangi oleh telapak tangannya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat sinar matahari yang menembus dedaunan ini? Keren bukan?" Ujar Naruto bersemangat.

Sasuke melirik ke arah _senpai_ yang baru saja ia kenal. Entah kenapa hatinya yang tertutup kegelapan kini dibuka lebar oleh sosok pemuda yang terlalu silau bagi dirinya yang menyukai kegelapan yang ia buat.

**. . . **

Sasuke tengah berjalan gontai menuju ruang Jiraiya-sensei. Sudah beberapa hari ini membolos pelajaran karena kakak kelas berambut norak yang baru ia kenal. Gara-gara itu ia harus mengerjakan tugas dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

'_Huh! Mulai sekarang aku harus menjaga jarak dengan senpai norak itu.' _

Sasuke kini berada di depan pintu ruang guru. Dan ketika ia melangkah masuk …

"Jangan cengar-cengir, Naruto!"

"Tapi wajahku memang seperti ini, Jira-sensei."

Seketika mood Sasuke bertambah buruk dengan kehadiran _senpai_ menyebalkan itu.

"Kau itu sudah bolos dan lagi ku dengar kau sedang memotret di ruang audio yang tidak terpakai ya?! Kau tahu di bawah sana ada kolam renang milik sekolah khusus putri tahu!" Ujar Jiraiya yang tampak gemas dengan anak muridnya.

"Wah, bagus dong." Ujar Naruto tak berdosa.

DUAKK

"Dasar bodoh! Itu namanya mencemarkan nama baik sekolah." Semprot Jiraiya.

"Kameramu akan aku sita." Ujar mutlak Jiraiya.

"Eh, jangan begitu dong pak." Tolak Naruto yang menjauhkan kameranya dari jangkauan wali kelasnya.

"Tidak bisa. Kemarikan kameramu!"

"Ano, sensei salah paham." Ujar Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

'_Kenapa aku malah berbicara seperti ini?!" _

"Salah paham?" Selidik Jiraiya.

"I-iya. Naruto-_senpai_ sebenarnya sedang membantu saya dalam mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris." Dusta Sasuke.

"Tugas?"

"Tugas mendeskripsikan lingkungan sekitar, s-saya meminta bantuannya untuk memfoto pemandangan senja di ruang Audio." Ujar Sasuke lebih meyakinkan.

"Hmm… baiklah jika begitu. Naruto! Kali ini kau selamat, namun untuk selanjutnya jangan harap untuk bisa selamat." Ujar Jiraiya dengan tampang sangarnya.

"B-baiklah." Ujar kikuk Naruto.

**. . . **

"Fuaaahh… _Sankyu_ Sasuke, kau menolongku." Ujar Naruto bahagia.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menolongmu." Ujar datar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, hari Sabtu nanti aku ajak kau ke Taman Air. Ku tunggu jam 10 di dekat Stasiun Akihana ya." Ujar Naruto yang langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Ck! Kenapa sekarang ia mengajakku pergi? Padahal aku mau menghindarinya." Ujar Sasuke seraya menghela napas lelah.

**. . . **

Hari ini Sasuke berdandan cantik dan kasual. Rambutnya yang biasa ia gerai, kini ia gelung. Ia memakai _jumpsuit_ pendek hitam dengan kaus putih. Ia memakai tas kecil selempang dan sepatu _converse_ putih.

"Sasu ?"

Sasuke menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan Sasori.

"S-saso-nii, _Ohayou_." Sapa Sasuke.

"_Ohayou , _hari ini kau berdandan cantik. Apa kau akan berkencan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Iya. Kami sedang janjian bertemu. Saso-nii, juga akan berkencan dengan Dei-_senpai_?" Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasori mengangguk,"Selamat menikmati kencanmu ya."

"Saso-nii juga."

Dan Sasuke pun segera berlari menjauh. Ia sudah tidak tahan menahan semua kebohongan yang ia buat. Biarlah kali ini ia menangis menumpahkan kekesalannya.

**. . . **

"Oi, di sini , di sini."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. Penampilan Naruto cukup simple dengan baju kaus lengan belang _orange _ putih panjang dan jaket tanpa lengan serta celana jins abu-abu. Dan yang membuat beda adalah ia tidak menjepit poninya, dan baru Sasuke sadari Naruto memiliki bola mata _sapphire _yang indah dengan rambut pirang yang bagus.

"Kenapa ? Kau terpesona ya?"

"Cih, menghayal sekali kau." Cibir Sasuke.

"Hehehe… Kau tahu selama aku menunggu, entah berapa kali para pencari bakat _modeling_ mengajakku bergabung." Ujar Naruto dengan gaya sok _cool_nya.

"Jika kau hanya ingin menyuruhku mendengarkan semua ke-narsis-anmu lebih baik aku pulang." Ujar Sasuke seraya membalikkan badannya.

"Ah_, matte_. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Ayo kita berangkat."Ujar Naruto yang langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke lembut.

"Ohya, kau cantik hari ini. Dan tersenyumlah, sekarang langit sedang cerah." Ujar Naruto sambil mengedipkan salahsatu matanya.

Sasuke mengulas senyum kecil di wajahnya. Sasuke berjalan dengan tatapan mata yang tidak lepas dari tangannya yang digenggam oleh _senpai_nya ini.

'_Tangan Naruto-senpai besar dan hangat.' _

**. . . **

"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku."

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah menikmati _dessert _yang mereka pesan. Sasuke menceritakan alasan mengapa ia selalu mengurung diri diruangan gelap.

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya ?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan es krim rasa coklat ke mulutnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Rumah kami bersebelahan dan selalu satu sekolah."

"Hmm.. susah juga ya. Lalu, apa yang kau sukai dari cowok itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat,"Dia pintar, baik, jago olahraga, keren, tenang, serius. Dia sempurna." Ujar Sasuke menerawang.

"Tapi… entah mengapa setiap aku melihat ia bersama teman-temannya atau pacarnya, ia terlihat seperti orang lain." Lanjut Sasuke lirih.

"Jadi, hanya kerena itu?" Ujar tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Jika si cowok itu tidak seperti yang kau gambarkan, apa kau akan tetap menyukainya? Apa yang seperti yang disebut cinta?"

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk. Kenapa ucapan seperti itu lagi yang terucap?! Batin Sasuke. Sasuke segera berdiri dari bangku, membuat Naruto menatapnya heran.

"_Senpai_ tidak tahu apa-apa." Ujar dingin Sasuke yang langsung melenggang pergi.

"_Matte_! Maaf ini uangnya." Ujar cepat Naruto seraya menyimpan uang diatas meja dan pergi menyusul Sasuke.

**. . . **

"Sasuke!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Jerit Sasuke ketika Naruto berhasil mencekal lengannya.

"Kau pasti akan mengurung diri lagikan?"

"Apa pedulimu?!" Desis marah Sasuke.

"Hei, dengar! Kau harus melangkah maju! Sudah setengah tahun yang lalu kau ditolak bukan?" Ujar Naruto tanpa menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ditolak setengah tahun yang lalu?" Selidik Sasuke yang memincingkan matanya.

'_Shimatta_!'Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak dan membukakan kembali matanya, "Setengah tahun yang lalu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan cowok berambut merah saat aku asik memfoto diatas pohon tak jauh dari tempatmu."

"K-kau .." Ujar Sasuke tercekat.

"Aku tahu rasanya ditolak oleh cinta pertama. Pasti sangat menyakitkan." Ujar lirih Naruto yang sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus manik_ onyx_ Sasuke, "Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Begitu tulus dan tegas. Ia merasa getaran yang sama seperti ia berada dekat Sasori, mungkin yang ini lebih dari sebelumnya. Sasuke tersenyum kembali untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Ne_, Naruto-senpai… aku ingin melihat hasil fotomu. Mungkin aku akan merasa lebih baik." Ujar Sasuke yang cukup membuat Naruto terkejut sekaligus sedikit tersipu.

"Hum! Nanti aku akan membawakanmu album fotoku." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

_**. . .**_

"Hei! Kau bawa banyak sekali album foto." Ujar Sasuke yang sedikit heran dengan enam buah album yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

"Hehehe… Aku sengaja bawa banyak, biar kau tersenyum terus." Ujar riang Naruto yang asik membukakan album-album foto berisi karyanya.

Sasuke mengamati hasil foto yang ada di album tersebut. Ia bahkan sampai terpana melihatnya.

"Naruto-senpai, kenapa semua fotomu adalah pemandangan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari album ketiga yang ia pegang.

Naruto diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang hanya terdiam namun dari sorot matanya… terlihat sedikit terluka.

'_Apa aku menanyakan sesuatu yang jelek_?' Batin Sasuke.

"Aku menemukanmu~ Na~Ru~To."

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah jambu panjang dan mengenakan _mini dress_ hijau lembut yang persis dengan warna mata sang pemilik yang dilengkapi _wedges_ _soft pink_.

'_Dia … cantik.' _

Gadis cantik itu melangkahkan kaki jenjang mulusnya mendekati Naruto yang tampak terkejut.

"Sakura." Ujar pelan Naruto ketika Sakura – nama gadis cantik itu – berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai!" Sapa Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Karena tempat pengambilan fotonya dekat daerah sini, jadi kurasa tak ada salahnya aku menengokmu." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sifat semaumu memang tidak berubah ya, walau sudah jadi model remaja yang mulai naik daun." Cibir halus Naruto.

"Kamu pun tidak berubah Naruto. Masih tetap menjepit ponimu seperti itu." Ujar Sakura dengan tawa anggun.

"Aku kan suka memotret. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Ujar Naruto.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Naruto, "Kamu manis. Apa kau pacar Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Jangan menggoda dia, Sakura." Ujar Naruto yang sukses membuat Sakura tersenyum arti.

"Ahahaha… wajah dia sungguh manis, sampai-sampai aku ingin menggodanya." Ujar Sakura gemas.

"Ucapanmu terdengar seperti om-om mesum." Ejek Naruto.

"Seperti kau tidak mesum saja, padahal kau raja mesum." Balas Sakura yang membuat dahi Naruto berkedut.

"SAKURA!"

"Wah, manajer! Bagaimana bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"Ujar Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Dasar bandel! Sebentar lagi ada pengambilan gambar tahu! Ayo segera menuju tempatnya." Ujar garang manajer Sakura.

"_Ha'i ha'i_." Ujar Sakura.

Saat Sakura berjalan melewati Naruto, "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak apa-apa bila tanpa ada aku. Dan tampaknya kau mempunyai 'model'mu yang baru." Bisik Sakura dan setelahnya ia melangkah anggun mengikuti sang manajer menuju gerbang sekolah.

Naruto kembali terdiam bagai patung.

"Naruto-senpai?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

Naruto membalikan badannya dan tersenyum kaku,"Maaf Sasuke, hahaha… pasti aku terlihat aneh ya?"

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Naruto tanpa membalas ucapan Naruto. Naruto menatap ke bawah dengan senyum sendu terpantri di wajahnya.

"Nama dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah … cinta pertamaku."

_**Flashback Naruto **_

"_Naruto~!" Panggil seorang gadis kecil kepada teman masa kecilnya yang tengah sibuk membersihkan kelas. _

"_Ada apa Sakura-chan?"Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura yang tengah berseri-seri. _

"_Aku mau kasih kamu ini." Ujar Sakura yang menyerahkan sebuah kamera yang tampak masih baru. _

"_Woah… beratnya." Keluh pelan Naruto ketika memegang kamera tersebut. _

"_Itu sebenarnya punya papa. Tapi karena papa sudah punya yang lebih canggih, jadi aku kasih ke kamu aja deh sebagai hadiah ulang tahun." Jelas Sakura dengan mata emerald hijau yang berbinar-binar. _

"_A-arigatou." Ujar Naruto malu-malu. _

"_Nah! Sekarang kamu foto aku dong. Aku mau latihan jadi model." Ujar Sakura asik mencoba-coba gaya yang ingin ia coba. _

"_Eh?! Tapi aku gak tahu cara menggunakannya."Ujar Naruto sedikit tersentak. _

"_Hihihi… baiklah akan aku ajarkan. Nanti jika sudah bisa, aku ingin kau yang memotretku terus. Janji?" Ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan kelingkingnya. _

_Naruto langsung menautkan kelingkingnya,"Janji!" _

_Naruto dan Sakura tertawa bersama._

_**. . .**_

_Waktu terus berlalu dengan cepat hingga Naruto dan Sakura duduk di bangku SMP. Dan selama itu orang yang berhak memfoto Sakura hanyalah Naruto. Naruto menerima dengan senang hati karena sebenarnya sejak dulu ia memang menyukai teman masa kecilnya ini. Tak jarang pula Naruto tersipu malu melihat wajah tersenyum dan gembiranya Sakura di depan kamera. Tanpa sadar itu membuat Naruto semakin sedih. Ya, Naruto tahu. Ia hanya bisa melihat senyum Sakura melalui lensa kameranya dan hanya tersenyum untuk di depan kamera, bukan melalui lensa matanya dan tersenyum untuk dirinya. _

"_Naruto! Lihat aku lolos audisi model!" Ujar girang Sakura seraya menunjukan sebuah majalah remaja yang menampilkan dirinya sebagai salah satu yang lolos audisi. _

_Naruto terdiam melihat foto tersebut. Foto itu… foto itu yang ia ambil untuk Sakura saat tahun baru di rumah Naruto. _

"_Naruto?" Tanya Sakura yang heran melihat Naruto hanya terdiam. _

"_Kenapa memakai… foto itu?" _

"_Eh? Kenapa? Karena ini hasil foto yang paling bagus diantara fotoku yang ku minta darimu." Ujar Sakura dengan santainya. _

"_Ini …" _

"_Huh! Kau kenapa sih Naruto?! Sudah tidak memberiku ucapan selamat dan sekarang kau mau protes karena foto ini. Jika kau sudah bosan jadi fotograferku, lebih baik buang saja semua fotoku. Lagipula aku tidak butuh foto yang ada padamu lagi." Ujar kesal Sakura. _

_Mata Naruto melebar. Ia… tidak menyangka Sakura akan berkata begitu, padahal sudah selama ini ia menepati janji mereka saat mereka kelas 5 SD dulu. _

"_Maaf dan selamat kau lolos audisi." Ujar Naruto dalam. _

_Sakura menghembuskan nafas dalam, "Arigatou. Ah ya, mulai besok aku sudah tidak sekolah di sini lagi. Aku akan mengambil homeschooling." Ujar Sakura. _

"_Tunggu. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali ?" Tanya Naruto. _

"_Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tahu bukan? Cita-citaku adalah menjadi model dan saat ini kesempatanku ada di depan mata, mana mungkin aku sebodoh itu melewatkan kesempatan itu." Ujar Sakura dengan tatapan tegas. _

"_Dan satu lagi. Aku tidak akan menerima cinta siapapun dan menjalin hubungan. Aku ingin fokus terhadap karirku. Sayonara Naruto, ku harap kita bertemu lagi dan persahabatan kita tetap terjaga." Ujar Sakura yang memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang terdiam. _

_Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil tasnya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas dan Naruto yang masih terdiam. _

_**Flashback Naruto – Off **_

"Aku di tolak bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya." Ujar Naruto yang mengakhir cerita yang ia tutup rapat.

"Karena dia, aku jatuh cinta, menyukai kamera, dan juga membuat hatiku sakit." Ujar Naruto yang menengadah menatap langit.

"Naruto-senpai .."

"Kau tenang saja Sasuke. Aku sudah baik-baik saja." Ujar Naruto yang langsung tertawa seperti biasanya.

Sasuke benci saat Naruto seperti ini. Tersenyum seperti orang bodoh untuk menutup kesedihan hati. Ia… benar-benar benci tawa hampa Naruto yang kini ia dengar.

_**T B C **_

Yuhuuu… Nulis dengan Pair baru~~ NarufemSasu~! Hahaha sebenarnya gak yakin banyak yang suka dengan sifat Sasuke ini, sebab ya… kebanyakkan Sasukenya masih cool layaknya cowok. Jadi aku sengaja membuat sifat Sasuke 'agak' cewek karena kan emang FemSasu, right? Ohya ini awalnya aku mau buat OS tapi kalo OS ntar kepanjangan, jadi aku buat Twoshoot deh hehehe.

Maafkan saya ya buat banyak-banyak cerita tapi dilanjutnya lama banget, soalnya itu seperti data cerita yang Harucchi pilih dari sekian cerita yang Harucchi buat. Di lanjut pasti tapi waktunya yang ga pasti. Palingan itu pas liburan, itupun kalau Harucchi ga terlalu capek. Makasih banget buat readers yang udah baca, ngasih saran, nagih lanjutan fic, nge-fav,follow, bahkan nge-fav dan follow Haru. Itulah yang membuat Harus semakin semangat nulis.

Udah ah curhat, semoga masih senang untuk membaca fic Haru. Mind to review minna-tachi?

Salam penuh sayang,

Harucchi

*Kamus :

Shinchaku : Ketika yang baru datang


End file.
